My Ode to Harry Potter
by hobbit4
Summary: This is for all those people unsatisfied with the epilogue. This is an order of what I believe happened during those 19 years.I do not own Harry Potter
1. The Ode

MY ODE TO HARRY POTTER

**MY ODE TO HARRY POTTER**

'**Loosing a friend'**

I read the first book of the seven part series, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone when I was almost nine; about two years after it was first published and about six years after it was first thought of. I read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows when I was 17, finishing off the series for good. Or is it? Harry Potter will never perish, not as long as there is at least one reader who remembers.

Steven King wrote in an article that the reason so many people are upset that this is the last book, isn't so much for the obvious reasons. He seems to think that so many people feel like they might loose their childhood when they read the last word; they lived their more prominent childhood years during the decade of Harry Potter and by reading the last it would seem as if that part of their life is over. I thought he was getting too emotional, but as I closed the book after reading the epilogue, I realized he was right! I had this feeling like I was missing something, and as I placed the fire colored novel next to the emerald green of the sixth; completing the set; I felt strange. It was weird to see all seven of these books in front of me, each one representing something different from my life.

The first book, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, came out in 1997, I read when I was nine, at a time where most kids my ages were reading simpler things, or not at all. Everyone thought I should wait a few years before picking up JK Rowling's Harry Potter, but I read it in a week and placed it on my shelf in anticipation of the next. I read as The Boy Who Lived went from thinking he was nobody, to becoming the biggest somebody he could be. I followed his journey on the train where he met his best friends Ronald Weasley, a boy who 'has the emotional range of a teaspoon' and Hermione Granger, the muggle-born, who becomes the 'brightest witch of her age'. Together the three battle trolls, three headed dogs, devils snare, a fatal chess game, Lord Voldemort, all while trying to pass their exams and avoid expulsion.

The second book, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, came out in 1998; I read when I was nine as well. Finishing it in the same time as the first, but with one small change. I refused to do anything else until I knew what happened to Hermione, Harry and Ron. I closed myself in my room, refusing to 'have fun', considering this to be the ultimate past time. I read as Ron cursed himself in an attempt to curse Draco Malfoy, the 'foul loathsome evil little cockroach' who loves nothing more then tormenting the 'Golden Trio'. I read as Ron and Harry coped with Hermione lying in the hospital wing petrified, battling giant spiders, a basilisk, a house elf that has mixed up priorities, a flying car, whomping willow tree, a vain teacher, and the advancing of their powers.

The third book, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, came out in 1999, I read when I was nine; seeing as I was two years behind. I read the first three in one year; the third took me about a week as well to finish, only stopping for sleep, food and water. I read as Harry went from wanting to kill Sirius Black to then wanting to live with him. I watched as Remus Lupin, the best DADA teacher out of the whole series, battled his inner demons and taught Harry how to protect himself. I read as Harry in a way became closer to his past and parents, through their two best friends, and the one who betrayed them. I read as Harry and Hermione battled the whomping willow while Ron was in the hospital wing with a bum leg due to Sirius, Hermione punching Malfoy, Scabbers becoming Wormtail, Lupin transforming into a werewolf, dementors, boggarts, hippogriffs, and time travel; all while growing up and becoming teenagers.

The fourth installment, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire came out in 2000, I was finally caught up and read it at the age of 10. By now my mother was grabbing them off my shelf and reading them along with me; trying to figure out what had captured my interest so tightly. I must say she is now hooked as well. Though immensely longer then the other three, I finished it in less then a week. I read as the three finally grew up and began to realize their differences. As the obvious Ron/Hermione relationship became even more obvious, and Harry got his first crush. I watched as the first real spat between Harry and Ron occurred, and we realized how it really must feel to be the sidekick. WE LOVE YOU RON! Dozen's of new characters arrived; some good, most bad. I read as Hermione and Ron argued over the ball which was covering up for the way they feel about each other, as Harry fell for the shy Cho Chang, as people turned on Harry faster then you could say Quidditch, how no one believed in him and he was all alone for the first time since he found out he was a wizard-trying to survive in a magical world he wasn't ready for. They went from just being wizards to teenagers as well, and as the first real show of evil occurred in front of Harry since the death of his parents. As Lord Voldemort finally returned and killed the lovable Cedric Diggory before Harry's eyes, and the 14 year old; barely making it out alive is faced with a wizarding world that won't be able to handle the truth.

The fifth installment, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix came out in 2003, three years after the last, and at the age of 13 I was still as eager to read them as before. The beginning of my teenage years didn't seem to change how I felt about my childhood friends. Though the atmosphere was completely different due to the return of the Dark Lord the audience didn't change. I remember my cousin who is a few weeks older then I was reading along side me and at the end of each day we'd see who'd gotten the farthest; it had become a race to see who could finish first. Though I don't remember who won, I do remember finishing the book in five days with a sinking feeling inside. To put it plainly All Hell Broke Loose, and now everything was up in the air. I had read as Sirius Black was murdered-killing the last of Harry's family. Luna Lovegood, an eccentric person joined the ever growing cast, and showed Harry nothing is what it seems, Ginny Weasley rose to the challenges and proved that she would not be in her brother's shadows any longer, and Neville Longbottom finally showed his true potential and proved he was a Gryffindor. The six lead a group of students who believed Harry was telling the truth about the Dark Lord rising, and wanted to be prepared. As the Order of the Phoenix, a group of adult wizards returned to action and prepared to fight as they had 15 years ago. I read as Harry found out who his true friends were, as he experienced love for the first time, watched the loss of a loved one…again, fought Voldemort…again, became a leader, realized the full extent of his connection to his mortal enemy, and as teenagers showed that they could fight just as well as adults, and with just as much passion.

The sixth book, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince came out in 2005, and at 15 I read it in three days! I read as Ron got his first girlfriend and realized who he really wanted, as Hermione showed what she wanted, as Harry and Dumbledore went in search of the Horcruxes-in hopes of weakening Voldemort. I read as Harry realized that Hogwarts was no longer the safest place on earth, his love for Ron's baby sister, Ginny. As Harry became aware of what he had to do, as he realized that he didn't have to do it alone, as Snape- the teacher that everyone thought was evil truly became evil by killing Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy fled in fear after letting Death Eaters into Hogwarts, and as Harry realized he wasn't going to come back to Hogwarts next year and that no matter what he did Hermione and Ron weren't either.

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows, the final novel in the series came out in 2007, and at the age of 17 I read it in less then 24 hours! I read as Harry, Ron and Hermione are engulfed into battle before the fourth chapter, along with all of Ron's family and most of their friends. I watched as Harry lost Hedwig his only companion while he was trapped in the muggle world, as George, one of Ron's twin brothers lost an ear at the hand of Snape, while trying to get Harry to safety. As Alaster Mad-Eye Moody died while protecting those that deserved it. As Dobby the house elf died protecting Harry and his friends, as Hermione endured the Cruciatus curse for being muggle-born, as Ron abandoned his two best friends not being able to handle what was to come. And then returned and saved Harry's life and destroyed another Horcruxes in the process. I read as Fred died in battle, destroying the dynamic duo of the Weasley twins, as Hermione kissed Ron and the two finally acknowledge their feelings for each other and did something about it-and went to war two minutes later. As Harry saved Draco Malfoy's life for no apparent reason other then he didn't need to die, and in return Narcissa Malfoy saved Harry's, as Neville proved he was braver then most of the Death Eaters, and Harry realized that all his friends would stand by him to the death. As Remus Lupin and his wife Tonks died fighting for what they believed in, leaving their son to his Godfather- Harry. As Snape died, and Harry discovered that Snape was indeed a friend, and the bravest man he knew. I read as Harry killed Voldemort and I read as the characters that I'd grown up with finally got their happy ending!

I grew up with Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and all their friends and family. Though the Harry Potter series is first and foremost a fantasy novel, Rowling intertwined teenage values, comedy, and life lessons in a way that made Harry Potter and his friend's characters that I can never forget. I've wanted to be a novelist since before I could read, and what better way then to write a short story as tribute to a great author and her amazing characters? I just want to say that I don't own any Harry Potter characters, but for the fun of it I wrote another version of the epilogue, which I found to be missing a few things, more importantly characters.


	2. The funerals

MY ODE TO HARRY POTTER

My Version of the Epilogue

(Those 19 years that we never see)

(Why 19? That makes them 38 years old. Where's the significance?)

Though the life long battle was over and Voldemort's body was lying under the ground rotting away, and while the rest of the world rejoiced at the victory; there were a select few who were in mourning. Harry stared out his window from his Gryffindor dormitory staring at the gloomy gray sky. The funeral's for Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin, Snape, and all the other lost lives were to be held in an hour; but Harry couldn't bear to go down to the grounds just yet. He was aware of footsteps but didn't even budge. His door opened and closed and two bodies's sat next to him, just for comfort and to let him know he wasn't alone. Ron leaned against the window seat with Hermione propped up against him; both just stared out the window with Harry.

The three friends watched as George, Lee, Neville, Dean, Seamus and other students were setting up chairs, as members of the Order were placing the bodies in their coffins and lining them up in front of the chairs that would soon be full of people. They saw Luna and Ginny directing people to their seats and then watched as they sat in the front row at a loss of what to do. "We should probably go down now" Hermione said, as though she was scared of her own voice. The three walked past house elves who were trying to clean up the debris so people could get through and then making their way to the ceremony, they walked past friends and then stopped at the end of the rows of chairs, as if they didn't know where to sit.

By now most of the chairs were full, those who had lost a loved one were in front and then everyone else just sat down where ever Ginny and Luna placed them. Everyone quieted down as Hermione and Ron walked hand in hand to the front row and sat down next to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry solemnly walked behind them and sat down next to Ron though he seemed to want to be as far away from the Weasley's as possible; after all he blamed himself for the death of their son. Professor McGonagall stood at the front of the crowed, with the coffins that would be lowered into the ground in just a few moments behind her.

Harry was vaguely paying attention to her speech; after all he'd heard a similar one twice before, for Cedric and Dumbledore. Harry never moved as he watched human, centaur, house elf, and all other manner of being alike pay their respects to the dead. He stared on as he watched George place an envelope on top of Fred's coffin; it was a list of all the items Fred had come up with for their shop with the Weasley Wizard Weezes emblem on it. Ginny placed some flowers on top of that, and Mrs. Weasley's tears poured down on them. He watched as every Order member and then some paid their respects to Lupin and Tonks, and as Mrs. Tonks, carrying baby Teddy looked at her daughter for the last time. He watched as the Creevey family placed flowers on their son's grave along with his camera, and he watched as no one seemed to go near the deceased potion masters coffin. He never moved from his seat, not wanting to interfere with those saying good bye. As he watched the graves disappear into the ground and the crowed begin to make their way back toward the castle, he finally stood up and made his way to each grave.

He went to Fred's first, he stood there and remembered all the good times and laughs they'd shared. He remembered as Fred willing placed himself on the line and drank the polyjuice potion, turning himself into Harry; knowing the risks that he was taking. He remembered getting the Marauder's map from Fred, he remembered fifth year as Fred caused Umbridge havic and then left to start his shop with his brother that he had given them the money for the year before. He remembered Fred testing his snack boxes on first years and remembered as Fred prevented Harry from getting hit by bludgers on more then one occasion. He realized that Fred would never really be dead as long as there were those who remembered him.

Fred Weasley

A beloved son, a protective brother, and a loyal friend

You will never be forgotten

Harry turned to Lupin's grave and couldn't stop the tears from falling. He remembered this man who was willing to leave his wife and unborn child to protect him. This man that against being a werewolf and shunned from the communitee, fought to the very end to protect those living and avenge those dead. This man who was one of his parent's dearest friends, and became his as well. He remembered the man who taught him how to defend himself against a dementor, who stayed true to his friends no matter what others believed. Lupin was like an uncle to him, and though the world knew him as Lupin the werewolf; Harry would always remember him as Moony, one of the kindest and most caring men he'd ever known.

Remus Lupin

A loving husband, father, and brave friend

Be at peace at last

He looked at Tonk's grave, though he didn't know her well; he was still torn. Perhaps it was the fact that just like his mother Lily, Tonk's had been taken from her son sooner then she should have. Though she was the clumsiest person Harry had ever met, she was a sharp witch. She looked past what was on the outside and never cared what others thought. After all she did marry a werewolf. He remembered how she never listened to those that told her to stay behind and was always at the front of a fight.

Nymphadora Tonks Lupin

A loving wife, mother, daughter and unforgettable friend

You will be missed

"I promise you that I will look after Teddy, I won't let anything happen to him. He will know his parents and how they died, and he will become a great wizard" he promised both parents before moving to the next grave.

There wasn't much he remembered about Colin, except for his inability to go anywhere without a camera. He did remember that before he'd even met the guy, Colin already trusted anything Harry said, he never faltered in his belief that Harry Potter was indeed a hero. Though he wasn't one of his best or even closest friends, Harry wouldn't forget his loyalty.

Colin Creevy

Beloved son, brother, and trusted friend

You will be remembered

This would have been the moment that every other mourner would have walked away, not even giving the last grave a second glance. Harry, as most would know by now wasn't like most other wizards and he walked right up to the last and final grave. He didn't actually have any good memories to ponder over, after all Snape had been nothing but a pain since Harry met him. Then again Harry never seemed to be able to figure him out, he remembered thinking he was after the Sorcerer's stone when really it was Quirrell. He remembered thinking so many horrible things about this man that he barely knew at all. The worst of which was that he murdered Dumbledore when really it had all been staged. All his years at Hogwarts he had nothing but hatred for the potion's master, until about a few minutes before he died. Now all he felt was pride and an unbelievable sense of astonishment that one man could have done so much. Voldemort really thought that Snape was on his side, even after he killed him; when really he had lost his loyalty the minute he killed Harry's mother. Though Harry was unnerved by the fact that Snape had loved Lily, he realized that love was what saved him. He looked down at the grave and felt shame that the only thing written was his name, no sentimental words like the others. Harry took out his wand and magically carved a message onto the empty grave. He took a few steps back to examine his work, and when he was satisfied he walked back up to the castle to join the others.

Severus Snape

A truly brave man and a courageous friend

Rest in Peace

He got to the steps of the castle and saw Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville waiting for him. "What did you do to Snape's grave?" Ron asked, he knew Snape was one of the good guys, but he still couldn't get over all that had been done. "Nothing more then what he deserved" Harry whispered, as Ginny walked up to him and put her arms around him. They were all still too tired to do anything drastic, but the six walked inside together, knowing that they would always be there for each other. Hermione and Ron had their arms around each other, and Harry had his draped over Ginny. Luna and Neville walked next to their friends.


	3. The Dinning Hall

Nothing had to be said, Ginny knew that she could finally be with Harry, and the six friends sat down at a table with the rest of the Weasley family, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Ernie, Hannah, the Patil twins and many other friends and family members. The food appeared and everyone started to eat, house elves were sitting with humans, and centaurs were sitting with the teachers. Giants were having food tossed to them through the windows, along with the thestrals and hippogriffs.

"Where you going?" Ginny asked, as Luna stood up and walked to the double doors like she'd seen someone she wanted to talk to. All eyes seemed to follow her and all manner of talk had stopped. Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy stood in the entryway, not knowing what to do. Many people had gripped their wands tighter, but Luna glided over to them and grabbed hold of Draco's hand. Lucius started forward but Narcissa held him back, as Luna led the three of them to the table. "You really should sit and eat, you look absolutely ravished" she said in her natural eccentric voice, pushing a plate of lamb chops toward the three hesitant new comers.

Ron, Harry, and Neville stiffened, as did most of the people at that table, but relaxed as Ginny handed them the bowl of potatoes and Hermione passed them the pumpkin juice. As stunned as they all were by the three girl's actions, they realized that an act of peace had just been given; and as they watched the Malfoy's eat, they realized that act had been accepted. As the meal continued, conversations erupted, except for the area where mortal enemies ate in silence. "Why did you do that? We should have just locked them up instead" Ron grumbled, thankfully only heard by Hermione. "Because Ronald the war is over, there is no point in enemies anymore, can't you see their trying!" Hermione hissed.

The meal progressed and while no one seemed to be paying attention, Lucius Malfoy stood up and made his way to Arthur and Molly. "What's he doing, what does he think he's bloody doing!" Ron looked beyond shocked, but Hermione held him steady, "Just wait and see" she answered. Draco and Narcissa just sat there, having not said a word to anyone since they began to eat; they watched the interaction, not knowing what was going to happen either. The whole hall silenced again as they watched Lucius towering over Arthur Weasley and his wife. "I, well I just, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about your son Arthur" Lucius said in a very small voice, nothing like his usually authoritative presence. Arthur stood up slowly, his wife and the rest of his children at the ready for his reaction. It seemed like hours of the two men just staring at each other before Mr. Weasley finally spoke; "thank you Lucius" he said as he held out his hand. And the great hall erupted in cheers as they watched the two men, representing the two different sides of the war shake hands in unity.

The crowed finished their meal and everyone was making their way to bed. Harry hadn't even made it out of the Great Hall when someone was calling his name. "Harry…Harry Potter!" he turned to see none other then Andromeda Tonks running towards him to the best of her ability. "I just thought before you went to bed that you would like to meet your godson" she said giving him a small smile. Harry looked down at the bundle in her arms to see a sleeping baby with dark brown hair. "The only time his hair isn't changing color, when he's sleeping" she laughed, as she handed him to Harry. "Go on, you should hold him, Remus would want his son to know his godfather" she smiled, as Harry looked down into his godson's face. "I thought Teddy would live with me, and you can visit whenever you like and he can visit you when he gets older" she said, "Of course, he should be with his grandmother" Harry smiled, giving the baby a kiss on his head. Ron and Hermione soon joined him to admire the child of two brave members of the Order.

After about a half an hour of talking to Ms. Tonks, the three slowly made their way up the steps to Gryffindor tower. "Can you believe it, Hufflepuffs are in Ravenclaw tower, Ravenclaws are in Gryffindor tower…" "And Slytherins are in the Slytherin dungeon" Ron said, cutting off Hermione. "They just need some time, their probably scared" Hermione reasoned, "as well they should be, I'd slit them in their sleep if I saw one of them" Ron grumbled, but shut his mouth as Hermione glared at him, though Harry smiled for the first time in a long time. As they passed the portrait of the fat lady and made their way up the stairs to the dormitories, many people acknowledged them and Harry just wanted to sleep. "Nobody's sleeping in their usual places, Luna's in Ginny's room, and look there's Hannah Abbott" Hermione pointed to her room, where you could see Lavender, Padma, Parvati, and Hannah huddled together talking and laughing. "Everything's going to be alright now" she smiled, as she said goodnight to the two and even gave Ron a quick kiss before disappearing behind Ginny's door to join her and Luna. Ron and Harry made their way to their room to find Neville, Dean, and Seamus, "some things will never change" Harry smiled as the five friends sat around and talked for a few hours before falling asleep.

Harry and Ron were enjoying a spot of breakfast while waiting for the rest of the bunch to join them in the great hall. "So you back together with Ginny?" Ron asked as he piled his plate with breakfast meats. "Yes, so are you with Hermione?" Harry grinned, though he knew the answer already. I mean why else would his best friends be making out in the room of requirement while a war was going on? "You know that already" Ron sighed just as Lavender, Parvati and Padma came giggling bye as they pointed at the red head. "What are they on about?" Ron asked in between bites.

"They heard me tell Ginny about us and now they won't stop talking about it" Hermione explained as she joined the other two of the Golden Trio. "Great so now the whole school knows" Ron groaned into his French toast. "Is that bad?" Harry asked, pouring himself some juice. "Well no, I mean it's not like I'm trying to hide it, but I don't need giggling girls going ohh and ahh about how we finally got together" he grumbled. "Well it is about time" Ginny grinned as she sat next to Harry.

"Hello to you too" Harry pouted, earning a quick kiss before the rest of the Weasley clan joined the table. "I saw that kiss, does this mean the two of you are dating!?" Mrs. Weasley cried in joy. In all the hustle from the war, they'd forgotten that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't know seeing as they broke up before school was over. "Yes mum, Harry and I are a couple" Ginny said, trying to tone it down a bit. "Oh how wonderful, I always hoped you two would get together, but then you were with Michael and then Dean and oh none of that matters, it's finally happened" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "Oh mom did I tell you Ron and Hermione are together too?" Ginny smiled, getting the attention off her relationship.

"GINNY!" Ron and Hermione both cried. "Oh that's wonderful, I can't believe it, everyone's finding someone." Mrs. Weasley sighed, helping herself to some food. "That wasn't very nice, now you know she won't leave the two alone" Harry laughed at his girlfriends attempt to be rid of the spot light. "So, there's no harm in it, I mean we all knew it would happen some day" the 16 year old stated. "Ginny now mum's not going to leave me alone, she's going to be telling me how not to screw this up!" Ron groaned, while Hermione patted his hand. "I don't think that'll do much good" the youngest Weasley gave her best cheeky grin.


	4. The Party

Hogwarts had been restored to all its glory and McGonagall was Headmistress, as was supposed to be. Professor Snape's portrait had been added to the wall of never ending Headmasters and Headmistresses, as he deserved. The Burrow was playing host to an extravagant party in honor of the Hogwarts graduates. Harry, Ron, Hermione and others had taken their seventh year over again, and graduated a year later then usual. Ginny and Luna had graduated with them, and now they were all crowded together in the back yard talking, eating, and drinking.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Padma, Lavender, and others were all gathered around laughing and having a good time. "Why the bloody hell would you agree to go back there man, haven't you had enough!" Ron laughed, "Ron!" Hermione scolded. Even though the two had been dating for over a year, their relationship still hadn't changed. "I think it's wonderful Neville that you're going to be teaching Herbology at Hogwarts" Hermione smiled. Professor Sprout had retired and offered the position to Neville straight out of Hogwarts, "did I tell you that I'm also Head of Gryffindor House?" he stated. "Well now we're getting somewhere, give Slytherin hell for us" Ron smiled, "What my half-wit brother means to say is be a fair judge and don't let past prejudice get in the way" Ginny glared as she leaned ever closer to Harry. As would be expected the two picked up right where they left off after the battle.

"So how many here took up jobs at the ministry?" George asked, joining the group with Lee Jordon, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell. Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Padma, Lavender, and Hermione all raised their hands. "Well what a bunch of idiots you all are!" George joked; after Fred died George had been even more of a prankster and jokester, all in honor of his brother of course. "I'll have you know that the ministry has changed, it's even better then when Fudge was in charge" Hermione defended, "what you mean you get bathroom breaks?" Lee teased. "Don't listen to them, you're going to do great, besides Shacklebolt's Minister of Magic now; so we're bound to see some good changes" Harry reasoned. Lavender, Dean and Padma took a position in the Department of Mysteries, Hermione was forgoing a career in Magical Law Enforcement at the ministry, and Seamus and Parvati were working in the Department of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts.

"Well what are you doing then if you're not a teacher or a ministry official?" Katie asked, her and George had been dating for a few months now. "Ron and I are going into auror training" Harry explained, taking a sip of his drink. "It's strange isn't it?" Luna sighed, "What?" Dean asked. "Now that all the Death Eater's are dead or locked up, what do we need aurors for?" it wasn't so much a question as she was stating a fact. "Well I guess to keep any non death eater supporters and the death eaters that aren't caught yet in line and just for security measures. Keep people from hurting others, robbing Gringotts and such" Seamus answered. "So George how's the shop?" Parvati asked, "It's great, did I tell you guys that tomorrow I open the second one. Its' becoming a chain of shops!" he grinned, though his eyes still held the sadness of doing it by himself. Bill, Charlie, and Percy helped out as much as they could, but it wasn't the same. Bill was manager of Gringotts, Charlie still worked in Romania with dragons, and Percy was Shacklebolt's right hand man.

"Alicia, how's Oliver?" Ginny asked, Oliver had gone on to play professional quidditch, but not before him and Alicia announced their engagement. "He's fine, the weddings next month, you're all going to come won't you?" a chores of yes were heard. They talked a few more minutes about the new quidditch shop for women that Katie and Alicia were opening, before moving on to Lee's radio show. Even though it was no longer a covert operation, and they weren't talking about war and Harry every chance they got, it was still the most listened to radio show there was. "It's great, Angelina's helping me; figured it needed a women's touch" Lee said, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend. "Do you still announce quidditch matches though?" Lavendor asked, "Sometimes" he smiled.

"Hey Luna, what job did you get?" Padma asked, "Oh the Daily Prophet offered me a job, but I'm going away for a year or so to go hunting" she smiled, in her far off sort of way. "Hunting for what?" Seamus asked, ignoring Ron's blatant hand movements of pleading. "Oh I'm off to find Nargals and maybe a Crumpled-Horn Snorkback; after my last one blew up my house" she said. Seamus went to ask a question, thought better of it and shook his head. After another hour of conversation, it turned out that Ginny was going into a medical field at St. Mungo's, putting her knowledge of hexes to good use.


	5. Getting Married

Harry and Ron shared an apartment, but spent more time at Hermione's and Ginny's then their own. The two aurors were in the middle of a game of wizard's chess while their girlfriends were finishing dinner. "Can you believe that Alicia's going to have a baby, and what about Lee and Angelina their expecting twins!" Hermione cried, "Yes that's all very exciting but remember Fleur's having a baby too and George and Katie are getting married. I don't know how much more of this romantic stuff I can take!" the red head cried as she dished up the meal. "I think someone is jealous" Hermione teased.

"I'm not jealous, it's just George and Katie are getting married, Fleur and Bill are having a kid, Oliver and Alicia are having a kid, Lee and Angelina are having twins, Neville and Luna just announced their engagement, Dean and Padma are living together, Seamus and Parvati are dating, Percy got back together with Penelope, Lavender has a boyfriend, and…" "Whoa there Ginny, calm down" Hermione smiled. "I know everyone seems to have someone, what's the matter. You've been dating Harry for three years?" the woman who was thinking about moving in with her boyfriend asked. "Nothing, it's nothing really, I can't wait to meet Lavender's boyfriend; that should be fun" Ginny laughed, changing the subject tactfully.

"Call it women's intuition, but are you envious of everyone else taking the next step with their men, and you're still just 'dating'?" Hermione asked her best friend. "What like you haven't thought about marrying Ron?" Ginny smiled as she placed the wine on the table. "Ok so maybe I have, but still he asked me to get an apartment with him, that's a step" Hermione said, she was truly content in her relationship, and she knew her and Ron would get married someday. Ginny on the other hand seemed to be more persistent, though both girls had waited equally long for their men; Hermione seemed willing to wait a little bit longer.

"Hey man what's wrong, you look like you just saw a ghost?" Ron asked his best mate who was standing with his head pressed to the kitchen door. "Weren't you going to go help the ladies with dinner?" Ron smirked as he leaned against the wall. "I was, but then I heard their conversation and well, I think Ginny wants to get married" Harry gulped. "Ya I know what you mean, Hermione's been dropping hints, but I figured I'd wait a bit longer" Ron smiled.

"Why am I the only one who seems nervous about this?" Harry asked shocked. "Well I don't know mate, I mean it's Hermione, I've known her since I was 11, I'm comfortable around her and I know I'll marry her sooner or later" Ron said, normally he would be the one freaking out about this, but he was remotely calm. Apparently fighting the ultimate battle at 17, can really mature a boy into a man. "It's not that I don't want to, I mean I do, it's just well what's the rush? Why now?" "Why not now?" Ron countered, as Hermione opened the door to announce that dinner was ready. "I'll make you a deal, you propose to Hermione and I'll propose to Ginny" Harry whispered as the two entered the kitchen.

"Ron where are you taking me?" Hermione questioned, Ron had blindfolded her, handed her an outfit and proceeded to tell her nothing about their date. She normally enjoyed mysteries, but right now she had stubbed her toe twice, ran into a pillar once, trip three times, and was hungry. "I told you if I wanted you to know then I wouldn't have blindfolded you, don't worry, we're here" her boyfriend chided. Hermione anxiously tore off her blindfold to see herself standing in a compartment on a train.

"Ron, is this the Hogwart's Express?" Hermione asked stunned, as she looked around her. There were the red cushioned seats and the black shelves for luggage, and the sliding door with the emblem on it. "This is the exact compartment where you yelled at me for the first time" Ron laughed as he led her to one of the eight empty seats. "You mean where you had that smudge of dirt on your nose?" Hermione smiled, "I was thinking more of the fake spell to turn Scabbers yellow that you proceeded to show off by then fixing Harry's glasses" Ron grinned back.

The compartment was quiet for a few seconds as they sat remembering the good times they'd shared. "Hermione" Ron whispered. The bushy haired woman turned to her boyfriend to find him kneeling on the ground. "Oh my" she whispered as she sunk into the plush seat. "Hermione, I've loved you since the first time I met you, though I didn't know it at first. This is where I first met you and this is where I fell for you" the auror said. Ron took Hermione's hands that she had previously placed in her lap, pulled out a velvet box, and opened it to reveal a simple gold band with a clean cut diamond. "Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" "Yes Ronald" Hermione cried as she jumped into his awaiting arms and they shared a passionate kiss. This compartment is where Ronald Bilius Weasley showed his emotional range was larger then a teaspoon!

The Burrow was just as packed as the day Bill and Fleur tied the knot, then again it might have something to do with another Weasley was getting married the very next day. All the guys were outside playing a game of quidditch while the ladies were inside gushing over wedding details. "So man hows it feel to be a daddy?" George teased his older brother. "It's amazing actually, you should try it" Bill joked back. Fleur had given birth to a beautiful healthy baby girl, who they had named Victorie a couple weeks ago. "Ya that's great, but what I can't believe is our little Ronnikin's is getting married!" George cooed in his best imitation of Mrs. Weasley.

Ron had asked Hermione the night before they arrived at the Burrow, "Yep now all we have to do is get Harry to ask Ginny and we're all set" Lee joked. All the Weasley men went silent, "What'd I say?" the confused man asked. Bill, Charlie, George, Percy, Ron, and Mr. Weasley all stood in drenched silence, after all they were talking about little Ginerva Weasley, the baby of the family. Luckily Harry hadn't heard a word of it; he was busy getting a broom from the shed. When he returned to the field he saw George tackling Lee who was screaming something like "I take it back" or "I didn't mean it!"

George and Katie had gotten married and were expecting a baby boy who they were going to name Fred. Ron and Hermione were on their honeymoon, Ron almost didn't' go due to George and Lee's taunting. Ginny and Harry were spending a quiet day at Harry's now bachelor pad, though Ginny was moving in soon. The two had agreed to baby-sit Teddy Remus Lupin while Mrs. Tonks took a day of peace. Harry had been sitting there just watching Ginny playing blocks with his godson and realized he was ready to ask Ginny to marry him, plus the fact that he had to keep his promise to Ron.

That night while the two were just sitting there having a quiet dinner, Harry went to pop the question but was too late. "Harry why haven't you asked me to marry you?" Ginny asked, almost on the verge of tears. "I-, well I thought-, I" he was in too much shock to give a proper answer and before he knew it Ginny had run to their room and closed the door. Unfortunately, seeing as this wasn't her apartment just yet, she'd run into Harry's room which had an engagement ring in his sock drawer.

Harry ran after his girlfriend and started softly knocking on the door as not to startle her. "Ginny open the door, I really think we need to talk about this" the auror sighed. "No, I made a fool of myself, just go away" he heard the muffled voice of his girlfriend. "Ginny please come out, I really need to speak with you" Harry cried. "NO!" was his only answer. "Well at least can I come in and get a pair of socks?" he smiled, hoping this would work. "Harry James Potter you insufferable git, I'm being serious and all you want is a fresh pair of socks. Fine you want socks; I'll give you some socks!" Ginny yelled through the bedroom door.

The healer ran to her boyfriend's sock drawer and yanked it open. She grabbed the first pair she saw, his lucky black ones with the little snitches on them. When she picked them up she noticed they weren't flat like the rest, they seemed to be squared. As she walked to the door she pulled out a black velvet box from inside one of the socks. She opened the door at the same time that she opened the box, gasping at the beautiful white gold band and diamond ring with emeralds on either side. She looked up at Harry to see him leaning against the door frame with his infamous grin on his face.

"I was hoping you'd grab those ones" he smirked. "Ginny I'm sorry if I waited to long, I just wanted to find the perfect moment, and I realized that no moment would seem perfect and that I just needed to ask you and that was all that mattered. I'm sorry that you had to bring it up, but Ginerva Molly Weasley will you marry me?" Harry asked as he knelt before her. Ron and Hermione got back from their honeymoon a few days later to find Ginny Weasley waiting for them, "I'm getting married!" she squealed.

Harry was sitting in the living room at the Burrow with Ron, Charlie, Bill, George, and Percy; and he had never been more terrified in his life. "Listen Harry, you're like another brother to us-"Percy began, "but the fact is that you're not really our brother and so we are free to threaten you as we wish" George added. "Wait, I, you, bu-" Harry couldn't get out a sentence. Ginny and he had arrived at the Burrow to announce their engagement and instantly he had been dragged out of the room for a brotherly conversation on how to treat their sister. Though he should have expected it, they were taking it way too seriously.

"We're really happy for you, and I personally know that you'll treat my sister well-"Bill stated, "but if you hurt her in anyway, I'll feed you to my dragons" Charlie warned. "Guy's come on, it's Harry. Aren't you glad she's marrying Harry and not someone else, I mean give the man a break!" Ron tried to defend his best friend. "Ron, do you remember you're honeymoon?" George asked his brother who was the denser of the bunch. Ron's eyes went wide as if he'd just seen a hoard of spiders, "You're not marrying my sister!" he yelled. Of course Hermione made her husband see reason and Harry and Ginny were married that spring.


	6. Having Babies

Ginerva Molly Weasley lay in a hospital bed after giving birth to a healthy baby boy. Her new born son had stunning black hair like his daddy and her piercing brown eyes. Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat around staring at the sleeping boy. "So what name did you two decide?" Hermione asked. Ginny looked at Harry and gave a small nod, signaling that he could tell his best friends the news. "Meet James Sirius Potter" Harry beamed down at his new born son. He'd never been happier then he was right now. "He's beautiful" Hermione gushed, "We'd like you two to be the godparents" Ginny smiled, making Hermione cry even more. Ron leaned in as close to James as possible, "Well James Sirius I'm your uncle and your godfather, what do you think about that?" he smiled, rubbing his thumb over the little boy's hand. Just then the little baby let out a big wail, "What, I didn't do it!" Ron exclaimed. "He's just hungry that's all" Ginny laughed at her brother's ignorance.

Hermione lay in the hospital ward after delivering a beautiful baby girl. She had soft brown curls and her fathers baby blue orbs. Ginny was about ready to burst with her second child, even though it seemed like her third. Seeing as Teddy was over more times then he was at his grandmothers. "What's her name?" Ginny asked, always the subtle one. "Rose Nymphadora Weasley" Hermione whispered hoarsely. "What's wrong Ron?" Harry asked his friend who was sitting in his chair staring at his wife and daughter with a perplexed look on his face. "I just don't get how that big baby got through that little hole, I mean it just isn't possible" he exclaimed. "Oh Ron, not now; please just shut up and hold your daughter" Hermione ordered her husband as the four friends laughed.

A week or so later Ginny was lying in a hospital bed for the second time in her life. Harry was rocking his black haired, green eyed son back and forth while two year old James looked at his baby brother with earnest. "What's this little guy's name?" Ron asked his sister, who couldn't' take her eyes off her beaming husband. "I think Harry should tell you that one" she smiled as James curled into his uncle's lap. "I know you guys might think I'm crazy, but I feel really strongly about this" Harry started; he knew this was going to sound strange. "Harry he's your son, it doesn't matter what his name is" Hermione reassured.

"Well good because his name is Albus Potter" Harry smiled; it had a nice ring to it. "What's wrong with that?" Ron asked, "You named him after the greatest headmaster at Hogwarts?" "What's his middle name?" Hermione asked with a twinkle in her eye. "Severus" Harry whispered, "his name is Albus Severus Potter, after the _two_ greatest headmasters at Hogwarts."


	7. THe Hogwarts Express

"Lily don't cry, you're going to Hogwart's in two years" Ginny smiled at her red haired green eyed daughter, she was the spitting image of her grandmother; she'd never seen someone so eager to go to school; except maybe Hermione. "But I want to go now, it's not fair. James and Al get to go away and I have to stay here!" she whined, watching as her dad and uncle placed the luggage and cages on the train. "Oh please, I'd trade places with you any day" Al sighed, he couldn't stop worrying. "Are you still on about the houses?" James asked his younger brother. James was in his third year at Hogwarts and was proud to call himself a Gryffindor just like all of his family.

"Oh please you know we have a 50/50 chance of getting into Slytherin" Al countered. "Well I don't, I already made it in Gryffindor, so that means you'll be in Slytherin" James smiled as he hopped on the train to meet his friends. "Mom what am I going to do? I can't be in Slytherin" Al groaned. "And why not?" Ginny glared, "Because that's where all the bad wizards are." As he said it a blonde haired, grey eyed boy aggressively bumped into him, "Watch where you're going" he growled. "So that's Scorpius Malfoy is it?" Ron stated, "Looks and acts just like his dad" he sighed. The family watched as Pansy and Draco said their good byes and as Scorpius got on the train and Pansy was waiting to see him through one of the windows. Draco turned to look at the four and they just stared at each other for ages before he gave them a slight nod and him and his wife apparated back home. Over the years the "foul loathsome evil little cockroach" wasn't so evil anymore, but still very loathsome.

"Listen Al, there's nothing to worry about, Rose will be with you. And as long as you get in Gryffindor then we won't have to disinherit you" Ron joked, getting a smack from his wife. "Don't listen to him, it doesn't matter what house you're in. We'll be proud of you two no matter what" Hermione said, always the voice of reason. "But I'll be the only one in Slytherin, everyone else will be in Gryffindor" Al whined. Harry pulled his son aside, "Albus Severus you need to remember who you're named after" Harry smiled, kneeling in front of his son. "I know the two greatest headmasters" Al grumbled, "And what houses were they in?" Harry chided. "I know I know I should be honored to be in the same house as either of them" the 11 year old groaned.

"Ya but there's never been a Potter in Slytherin, think of the shame!" James teased. "James Sirius Potter stop taunting your brother" Ginny ordered her son, her red hair brining out her glaring eyes. "Ya whatever guess who I just saw snogging in a compartment?" he laughed. "James it is none of your business if two people want to express themselves" Hermione scolded her nephew/godson. "Oh even if it's Teddy and Victorie!" Fred cried as he joined his cousin. "Oh how cool would it be if they got married, then Teddy would be part of the family" Lily gushed. "You mean eating at our house four times a week isn't enough?" the oldest Potter joked.

"Fred are you excited about starting your sixth year at Hogwart's" Hermione asked. "Yes aunt Hermione I can't imagine anything more thrilling then another year of school" Fred said in a voice that sounded exactly like the deceased twin when he would make fun of the bookworm. "Stop being so rude to our aunt, geeze" Victorie said, smacking Fred upside the head. "Oh look, their holding hands!" Rose cried, pointing at her cousin and Teddy. "Hey Teddy, you get everything you need?" Harry asked, he always felt ultra protective of his godson. "Yes Harry I got it all, and don't worry I won't get into any more trouble then usual, Grandma sends her love, and I'll be sure to tell you what I got on my exams aunt Hermione" Teddy said as if it was all rehearsed.

Teddy, Victorie, and Fred got on the train to find their compartment; all three were sixth year Gryffindors and best friends. James was as I said a third year and best friends with Frank Longbottom, Neville and Luna's son. Rose and Albus were first years and had promised their mothers to look out for each other. "Just stick together, and don't forget to give Headmistress McGonagall our love" Ginny hollered over the whistling of the train. "Mom she's our head we can't give a teacher love" Al whined, "Ya but we promise to tell Professor Longbottom to come over for dinner soon and we promise to do well in school" Rose yelled back as the train started off. "Remember we love you no matter what house you're in!" Harry yelled at the two kids, though it was more directed at his son.

Al and Rose sat in a compartment which soon was full of other first years who didn't know where to go. They met Alexander Finnigan, Seamus and Parvati's son, Bethany Thomas, Dean and Padma's daughter, and Landon and Trinity MacMillan, Lavender and Ernie MacMillan's twins. The six of them ate pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs, licorices wands, drubbles and other assortments of candies through out their ride wile talking about sorting, summer activities, and classes.

Of course they couldn't' have a true experience without a little taunting from Scorpius. "Bugger off Malfoy!" Rose barked, she was just like her father in many respects. "What you going to do? Hex me?" Scorpius laughed, he already had his cronies, Goyle and Zambini's offspring. "You're forgetting this is Hermione Granger's daughter, she already read the textbooks and practiced the spells before she got here" Bethany smirked. "Oh no matter I just came to see the famous Potter" Scorpius remarked. "Now I've seen him, not much really. You're as pathetic as you're dad" he laughed. "Didn't my dad save yours from a fire, or is that slander?" came a deeper voice, and the three first years turned around to see James Potter standing over them with Frank and some other friend behind him, looked to be Hannah Abbott's boy.

"Why don't you just leave them alone, huh?" Frank grinned, arms crossed and leaning against the sliding door. "I'm really not that smart, my brother Hugo's the one who read all my textbooks before I had to pack them away" Rose explained to Beth after Malfoy and his cronies had left along with James and his friends. "Well he doesn't have to know that does he, how olds your brother?" Trinity asked. "He's nine, so he and my cousin Lily will be coming in two years" she answered. "We should probably get dressed and ready to go" Alex stated, as the guys left the girls to get dressed.


	8. The Sorting

Headmistress McGonagall sat in her chair with her eyes beating down on the rows of conflicted first years waiting to be sorted. Neville Longbottom was given the honors of sorting the students this year and he had only begun to read off the list with sorting hat in hand. "Scorpius Malfoy", he yelled for the entire great hall to hear. The hat didn't even brush his hair before yelling "Slytherin", "big surprise that one" Rose muttered to her new best friends, Beth and Trinity. Landon MacMillan was sorted into Ravenclaw while his sister was put in Gryffindor. Alex and Beth went into Gryffindor and then Rose was called.

"Ah another Weasley, how many of you are there? I mean really? Oh well best put you with the rest. GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat yelled, as Teddy, Fred, Victorie, and James, clapped and yelled for their cousin. "Albus Potter" Neville called, he put a reassuring hand on the anxious boy's shoulders as the hat was placed on his head. "Well you're not as easy as your brother are you? More like your father I see. A thirst to prove yourself, want to make your father proud. Don't want to bring shame to the name I see. Well I guess there's only one thing to do then, better let you choose. Where do you want to be?" the hat asked.

"Harry, Ron, come quick we got a letter from school" Hermione called to the guys wrapped up in a game of wizard's chess. "What, they've only been gone for two days" Ron laughed. "It's probably to tell us what house their in and what friends they've made." Ginny said. "Oh look they met Lavender's twins and Dean and Padma's girl, oh and Seamus and Parvati's boy. That's a good group of friends" Hermione smiled. "What house are they in, come on what house?" Ron pestered. "Rose made it into Gryffindor, said the sorting hat was complaining about too many Weasley's" Hermione laughed at Ron and Ginny's indignant expression.

"What about Al is he alright?" Harry asked. "Al's fine, him and Rose made the same friends and stuck together as promised. Says here they ran into Scorpius Malfoy but that James took care of it" Hermione read. "What is that supposed to mean, took care of, oh James better not have beaten someone up on the first day of school, especially not a first year" Ginny's mother instincts kicked in. "Oh who cares, it's Malfoy" Ron grumbled. "He's just a child!" Hermione cried, "ya, but he's still a Malfoy isn't he?" Ron remarked. Harry wasn't paying any attention to the conversation; he snatched the letter out of Hermione's hands and read for himself the part from Al. "Well what did Albus say?" Ginny asked her husband. "My son's in Slytherin" Harry smiled.

When it came time for Hugo and Lily to go to Hogwarts, Albus had been in Slytherin for two years and loved every minute of it. He still hated Scorpius, but that must just run in the family. Dumbledore was finally getting his house unity, ever since Albus Potter was put in Slytherin and he had Gryffindor's and Raveclaw's who communicated to him; it seemed to catch on. Tables were no longer set up by houses, students were free to sit where they wished. Harry received a letter from Headmaster Longbottom, McGonagall had passed away, and Neville became headmaster and still taught his herbology class. The letter asked if he would be willing to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, as well as being Head of Gryffindor House.

So the legendary Harry Potter went from being the 'boy who lived' to being the man who lived. Living no longer meant surviving; it meant making the most of what you had. Frankly, Harry had it all, the friends that were always there for him, the girl that would do anything for him, the children that would continue his legacy, and the people that would always remember what he'd done. Harry Potter really was a hero, along with his friends and family.


	9. The Rap Up

Just to clarify in my Harry Potter universe this is what happens:

Harry James Potter becomes an auror and later changed career's and teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. He married Ginerva Molly Weasley, who becomes a healer and they had three children. James Sirius Potter, a Gryffindor who is as troublesome as his father and grandfather, but has always got the backs of those he cares about; and the seeker for his quidditch team. Albus Severus Potter, a Slytherin who didn't let his house determine who he became, he wore his name with pride, the seeker against his brother. Lily Minerva Potter, a Gryffindor who was one of the brightest in her class, yet loved to pull pranks like her uncles.

Ronald Bilius Weasley became an auror and stayed with that career. He married Hermione Jane Granger, who became head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, as well as revising many books that she found to be outdated. They had two children together. Rose Nymphadora Weasley, a Gryffindor who was just like her father, loyal to her friends and just as much of a slacker. She did become one of the three chasers for the Gryffindor quidditch team. Hugo Alaster Weasley, a Ravenclaw, who was just like his mother when it came to education, and got his friends out of some pretty sticky jams.

Neville Longbottom started as the herbology teacher at Hogwarts and head of Gryffindor house; later he became the Headmaster of the school that taught him so much. He married Luna Lovegood, who got a position on the Daily Prophet but turned it down and ran the Quibbler, turning it into a respectable newspaper. They had a son, Frank Colin Longbottom, Gryffindor and best friend of James Potter. The two were the leaders of Gryffindor, though they weren't bullies in anyway. Frank never let his friends down and was Keeper for his school quidditch team.

Lavender Brown got a position in the Department of Mysteries. She married Ernie MacMillan who ran the Department of Transportation at the Ministry. They had twins Landon and Trinity. Landon was in Ravenclaw like his mom, and Trinity was in Gryffindor. They became best friends with Albus and Rose, they watched quidditch from afar.

Dean Thomas married Padma Patil; they both worked in the Ministry in the Department of Mystries. They had a daughter, Bethany Thomas; she went into Gryffindor and was best friends with Rose and Albus. Seamus Finnigan and Parvati Patil married and worked in the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts with Arthur Weasley. They had Alexander Finnigan, who was a Gryffindor along with most of his friends. He was the last in the group that were the best friends of Albus Potter.

Bill Weasley managed Gringotts bank and worked reversing curses on artifacts. He married Fleur and they had Victorie, a Gryffindor and chaser for the quidditch team. She married Teddy Remus Lupin, Harry's godson, a beater for the Gryffindor team. He was just like his father, except for the werewolf part. Charlie Weasley never married, but continued to study dragons; his family visited him in Romania constantly.

George Weaslely married Katie Bell and they had Fred Weasley, the spitting image of the brave man he was named after. George continued to mind his chain of joke shops, while Katie managed her quidditch store for women, along with her best friend Alicia Spinnet. Alicia married Oliver Wood who went on to play professional quidditch, unitl he had to retire due to too many bludgers to the head. Lee Jordon and Angelina Johnson married and continued the infamous radio show that started up during the war. Percy married Penelope and the two worked at the Ministry, right where they belonged.

Draco Lucius Malfoy married Pansy Parkinson and they had Scorpius Malfoy. As was expected he became a Slytherin and keeper for his house team. Draco did something that gave him lots of money and Pansy didn't work. But most people never care about the villains; let's just say that the legend lived on. Potter's and Weasley's never got along with Malfoy's.

So Harry Potter and his friends truly lived out their days in happiness. They did what they loved till they couldn't, and they kept in close contact. Monthly dinners at rotating houses, children that became the best of friends, a past that made them heroes, memories that were impossible to forget, and a scar that was finally just a scar.


End file.
